Aprecia lo que tienes
by Aika Kuso
Summary: La relación de Dan y Runo acaba por una discusión. Dan, recibiendo un fuerte golpe por la ruptura, termina en una depresión. Runo sigue adelante pero los recuerdos de su relación con Dan la acechan. Dan se arrepiente... pero... ya es demasiado tarde... ¿O no? Dan intentara acercarse pero sera demasiado tarde.
1. Inicio

**¡Hola! Aquí con un nuevo fic, que al principio iba a ser un song-fic, después un one-shot pero una amiga mía me dijo que era mejor un fic de unos diez capítulos, anqué creo que se serán menos o quizás más, no lo sé, pero bueno la verdad escuchando la canción es más fácil darse una idea pero digamos que Dan no le interesa la relación con Runo, Runo se va, conoce a otro chico y después Dan se da cuenta de lo que tenía con Runo pero ya es tarde y el final... un poco feo.**

**Espero que les guste y me den su opinión…**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

_Las hojas de los arboles caían lentamente, señal de que se acercaba el invierno, paisaje que para algunos era hermoso pero, para otros, significaba la estación mas Triste del año, partidas, perdidas de seres queridos, malas noticias, siempre pasaba algo, algo malo, no era culpa de esa estación pero siempre era así, al menos para ella…_

Una chica de cabellos azueles caminaba por las aceras de la ciudad, la tarde estaba fría, distante, _igual a él_…

_A Ella, le encantaba esa época, el comienzo de la navidad, el amor, la amistad, para ella no había una estación como esa, Simplemente… le encantaba. Pero no todo para ella era color de rosa, no, no eran problemas familiares lo que la asechaban, tampoco tenía problemas con sus amigos el problema de ella era… Un Hombre; Típico no, Es Irónico… siempre se sufre por uno. _

_Aunque, le hiso esos últimos años los mejores de su vida._

Llego a un complejo de apartamentos, subió las escaleras y llego a él apartamento de su novio, abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa lo saludo.

— Hola— le dijo a un joven castaño alegremente— ¿Cómo vas ?— Abrazándolo, mientras él hacia una tarea

— Me va bien Runo— le decía viendo sus cosas— Solo estoy cansado, eso es todo.

— Qué tal si dejas eso y vamos a cenar— Runo le decía acomodando los botones de su camisa.

— Estoy ocupado— le decía sin verla

— Me acabas de decir que estás cansado, al menos deja eso y duerme— viéndolo

—Tengo que terminar esto Runo, no todos la terminan en un santiamén— refiriéndose a ella, se encontraba parado viéndola

—Dan vamos, solo duerme— le decía con insistencia.

—No tengo tiempo para eso— dijo esto y se volvió a sentar.

—Y para eso si verdad— dijo fríamente

—Sí, runo, esto es importante— sin verla.

—Y yo no, acaso soy solo tu distracción— rodo la silla en la que estaba sentado para que la encarara.

Siempre, Siempre era lo mismo, le ofrecía cenar, él la rechazaba, se volvía una rutina. Una triste y fría rutina.

— ¿Qué?— viéndola confuso.

—Oh vamos dan desde que empezó el último semestre estas así— decía segura.

—Así como— parándose.

—Distante— bajando la mirada.

— ¿Qué?— con una sonrisa algo chocante.

—Lo que escuchaste Dan, acaso ya no sientes nada por mi— Dan bajo la mirada—Porque no me respondes, si ya no sientes nada por mi Solo…dímelo—No obtenía respuesta—Dímelo— Gritando.

— Por amor de dios Runo ya déjame tranquilo— le decía el joven castaño.

—Dan lo único que quiero es que dediques un poco de tiempo…— no la dejo terminar.

— Tiempo, tiempo… eso es lo menos tengo Runo— le decía viéndola a los ojos, esos ojos que al principio le mostraban con tan solo una mirada que la amaba.

—Dan, ya solo nos queda un año y — la interrumpió.

— Runo, ya no tengo tiempo para nada—

— Ni siquiera para mí—Dan bajo la mirada.

— Si, Runo— de los ojos de runo empezaron a caer pequeñas lágrimas — ni siquiera para Ti

— ¡Eres un Imbécil!—Gritándole— Hemos estado juntos dos años— viéndolo fijamente.

— Creo… Creo que es suficiente— en su mirada no se reflejaba ningún sentimiento

— Como quieras Dan— iba a irse pero escucho algo.

— No te necesito— decía apretando los puños.

— Me necesitaras— volteándose y enfrentándolo— sin mí no eras nadie Dan, nadie, yo te ayude a recuperarte, a sacarte de esa maldita depresión, a sacar buenas calificaciones, sin mí, no serás nadie—Lo veía directamente a los ojos.

_A donde se fue ese hombre, ese hombre que con solo una sonrisa hacia estremecer su cuerpo, que cuando se entristecía le devolvía la vida. Ya no te conozco Dan.-_ pensaba adolorida, con lagrimas escapándose y deslizándose por su mejillas

— ¡No es cierto!— Dan le gritaba, no quería aceptarlo. Pero su mente le repetía una y otra vez…. _La necesitas._

— Un día vendrás a mi puerta pidiendo que regresemos, y yo no te escuchare— dicho esto, abrió la puerta —Adiós Dan— cerrando la puerta y yéndose.

— No— avienta las cosas de la mesa— ¡NO TE NECESITO!— cae llorando al suelo.

* * *

><p>Después de eso pasaron días, semanas, El rendimiento de Dan bajo, todos sabían el porqué, sabían que estaba melancólico, nostálgico, deprimido todo un mar de emociones, trataban de ayudarlo y él se oponía, solo le importaba el mismo, faltaba a clases y cuando iba venía siendo un desastre, la ropa sin planchar, sin afeitarse, ojos rojos; más de lo normal, sospechaban que tomaba.<p>

Shun, su mejor amigo, vio su estado y decidió visitarlo…

— ¡Dan!— tocando la puerta de su apartamento— ¡DAN!— insistía

—Ya voy— dijo una voz irreconocible para el— que pasa Shun, no grites— dejando pasar a Shun

—Dan, estás ebrio— dijo preocupado.

— Ebrio yo, jajaja— comenzando a reír— si, un poco, ayer no me quedo mas remedio— con una sonrisa

— Dan, deja de tomar, mírate— lo señalaba— estas delgado— era verdad, en esa semana, dan bajo de peso drásticamente. Producto del alcohol y el no alimentarse.

—Déjame en paz Shun— sacando una botella de cerveza de la nevera— estoy bien

—Dan, hablo en serio, que te pasó— dijo serio

— Recuerdas a runo, la bote— riéndose

—ella me conto Dan, y fue Ella, quien decidió terminar— viéndolo de igual forma

— Bah, que importa ella me necesita—tomando un poco de cerveza.

— No es así—sentándose en el sofá.

— No me digas— Con sarcasmo.

—Pues si te digo, Dan ella— lo interrumpió

—Déjame en paz Shun, no quiero saber nada de ella, solo esperare que ella venga a mis pies rogando — Shun lo golpeo estrellándolo contra la pared

—Como te atreves a hablar así de ella— lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa— Eras feliz con ella, te hacía reír, casi mueres cuando pelearon y se separaron por una semana, ibas a morir de depresión maldita sea—lo vuelve a golpear— ¡no aguantaras ni un mes!— dicho esto lo soltó y abrió la puerta— ya te veré, tú Serás el que irá a ella rogando— cierra la puerta— adiós Dan— yéndose

— Idiota— bebiendo otra botella de cerveza

—Pero será demasiado tarde—Bajando las escaleras un Muy molesto Shun.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ¿qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Déjenmelo saber en un review por favor. <strong>

**Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo. **


	2. Sufrimiento

**Gracias por los reviews chicos de verdad, aqui esta el cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

_El invierno ya había llegado, un hermoso manto blanco cubría las calles, los establecimientos decorados con adornos navideños, niños en los parques cantando villancicos, jugando o simplemente Divirtiéndose. Un ambiente de alegría invadía cada rincón de la ciudad…_

Una peli azul se encontraba sumergida es su pensamientos en el apartamento de Alice ¿Cuántas semanas llevaba? Ni ella sabia… solo sabía que le faltaba algo, algo que jamás podría recuperar y ella muy bien sabía que no fue su culpa fue culpa de él pero una así…. Es triste como alguien puede desecharte sabiendo que le diste todo tu amor y después de dos años te deja a un lado preocupado por cosas más "importantes" según el.

Julie, una muy buena amiga y Alice, era como su hermana mayor, trataron de animarla pero nada resultaba ¿Todo estaba perdido? Al parecer… para ella sí.

Por dentro la invadía la nostalgia. Esas noches que pasaron juntos, tener su primera vez con él, tan tierno, ta delicado, tan amoroso, pero también estaba molesta, dos años y el no los aprecio. Se repetía constantemente a donde se fue ese hombre que tanto amo. Se levanto de la cama, estaba decidida.

_No voy a dejar que la tristeza me consuma_.- pensó. Se vistió y salió a la calle. Tenía que relajarse. Caminando por las calles llego a un pequeño parque, allí se encontró con Alice y julie hablando felizmente con Billy, Shun algo preocupado y ¿Baron?... sentados alrededor de una mesa.

—Runo— grito una peli plata— por aquí— alegremente

—Hola julie— con algo de tristeza

— Vamos Runo, no te sientas así… estamos para apoyarte— le decía una peli naranja.

— Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros— hablo un chico rubio con una gorra.

—Gracias Billy—con una sonrisa— me alegra ver que me apoyen— dicho esto Julie la abrazo

—No te preocupes Runo, encontraras a alguien más— dijo la peli plata tratando de animarla

—Runo, cuenta con nosotros… no lo dudes—Dijo Shun algo ¿Triste?

—Gracias Shun— con una pequeña sonrisa, al estar con ellos le devolvía un poco de esa felicidad que Dan se llevo junto con el amor que tenia.

— Runo— la llamo Alice— sabes que Baron y yo— Baron abraza a Alice y muestra una sonrisa.

— ¿Ustedes están saliendo?— pregunto confundida.

—Si— esta vez contesto Baron— desde hace unas semanas— con su típica sonrisa.

—Que bien— dijo runo con una sonrisa y mirando disimuladamente a Shun que se encontraba un poco triste y con la mirada perdida.

Pasaron la tarde hablando y riendo, Runo se distrajo con sus amigos y Shun de vez en cuando sonreía.

* * *

><p>Ya el sol se estaba poniendo y las estrellas empezaron a verse en el firmamento, Hacia un frio terrible y ya estaba nevando, se encontraban en el apartamento de Shun, hace unos minutos antes de que empezara a nevar Shun la había invitado a tomar algo, no pudo resistirse. Shun se encontraba algo triste…<p>

—Tú y Alice desde cuándo— pregunto Runo algo confusa.

— Cuando tu y Dan terminaron ella y yo peleamos—Se podía notar la tristeza en su voz.

— Shun yo— no la dejo terminar.

— Nosotros nos lo buscamos Runo, ya no quedaba nada— mirándola a los ojos— ella salió del apartamento, ya había hecho las maletas y se fue— con la mirada baja— trate de recuperarla, yo trate pero…. No fue suficiente— una ligera lagrima rodo por su mejilla

— Shun— Runo lo abrazo, Shun correspondió y empezó a llorar, a los segundos Runo no pudo aguantar las ganas y comenzó a llorar. Después de unos minutos ambos se detuvieron, se vieron entre si y se les escapo una pequeña risa. Shun con ayuda de runo preparo algo y empezaron a comer.

— Hace dos semanas me entere de que ellos dos salían, la verdad Alice no se molesto en decírmelo— decía mientras recogía los platos— luego hace 3 días me los encontré en un Bar, estaba con Billy me había invitado un trago y no me negué— con una sonrisa— Se veían tan… felices— con una expresión triste en su rostro

—Shun— con algo de preocupación

—No me tengas lastima Runo— mirándola a los ojos— supongo que para Alice no fue suficiente lo que le di— runo se sorprendió un poco, le paso algo parecido a lo de Dan, pero lo de Dan era un poco más complicado.

—Shun yo— la volvió a interrumpir.

— Ya quedo en el pasado Runo— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— será mejor que te vayas, empezó a oscurecer. Runo cogió su chaqueta y abrió la puerta— Runo— la llamó.

—Si— viéndolo.

— Gracias…. Por escucharme— algo ¿Sonrojado?

—De nada— con una sonrisa, salió. Cerró la puerta y se fue.

Shun se fue a dar una ducha, paso más de 10 minutos pensando en lo que ocurrió con Dan. Luego lo de Alice y ahora lo de Runo, Cuando Runo lo abrazo se sintió…. Raro, extraño una sensación conocida para el… la misma sensación que cuando conoció a….

_No, no puede ser verdad_.- pensó. Salió de la ducha, se vistió y se fue a dormir.

Runo llegaba a su apartamento y se encontró en una escena no muy conveniente. Abrió lentamente la puerta.

—Baron— Se escucho un gemido

— Wou— Dijo Runo para sí misma— yo mejor me voy— cerro lentamente y se devolvió a la casa de Shun, toco la puerta y Shun le abrió

—Paso algo— Pregunto con preocupación, Runo noto que estaba sin camisa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Ah etto Alice y Baron están en el Departamento y…— Shun la interrumpió.

—Está bien— contesto con una sonrisa— Pasa, puedes dormir en mi cama yo dormiré en el sofá— dicho esto Runo paso, se quedaron toda la noche hablando hasta que Runo se quedo dormida, Shun la cargo y la puso en la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a dormir al sofá.


	3. Sustituto

**Chicos quise actualizar pero no lo había terminado es corto pero creo que todos los capítulos lo serán espero que les guste. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 <strong>

Los rayos de luz entraban por las ventanas del apartamento de un joven castaño. Los ojos de este se abrían con dificultad.

Por un momento sonrió y se dio la vuelta; aun con los ojos cerrados, izo como si fuese a abrazar a alguien pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, esa sonrisa de borro de su rostro, cerro fuertemente los ojos tratando de no llorar, los recuerdos de esos días en los que Runo se quedaba en su apartamento, cuando se mudo y empezaron a vivir juntos… lo perseguía.

Una pequeña punzada en su cabeza lo termino de despertar.

—Maldita resaca—dijo para sí mismo mientras se paraba e iba al baño. Tomo una ducha, se vistió y salió del apartamento.

Caminaba por las calles cubiertas de nieve, el día; a pesar de que estaba soleado, estaba frio y por alguna razón se melancólico. Por dentro se sentía Triste, Solo, poco a poco se arrepentía. Shun no le hablaba después de lo que paso en su apartamento, Julie no sabía nada de ella y Alice igual y de

—_Runo_— pensó con tristeza. De ella no sabía absolutamente nada, desde hace semanas que no la veía. Ni una foto siquiera. Nada… esas palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez le dolía muy en el fondo le dolía, pero aunque pudiera notarse arrepentido… no lo estaba. Podría estar triste y sumergido en una depresión inmensa, pero su orgullo no lo dejaría darse cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo.

Caminando tranquilo y entre sus pensamiento, choco ligeramente con alguien, levanto la mirada y el mundo; al menos para él, se detuvo, cabello azul, ojos verdes…

—_Se parece un poco a ella_—pensó. La chica se disculpo y siguió su camino, Dan la siguió hasta que ella se sentó en una banca del parque, el hizo lo mismo pero en la del frente a esta, la chica percato su mirada.

—Buena vista no— desde su banca.

—Si… creo que si— Sonriendo, se paro y se sentó al lado de ella— Soy Dan y ¿tu?— extendió su mano, la chica le sonrió.

—Fabia— estrechando su mano— y ¿por qué me seguías?

—Bueno yo… es que te pareces un poco a alguien que conozco— dijo con una sonrisa y la mano detrás de su cabeza.

— oh ¿una mujer?— con tono burlón

—Si… como — se le vino de repente—ah lo siento es que mi mente—Dijo apenado.

—Está bien no te preocupes— dijo riendo, en eso un chico de cabello blanco y de Tez morena aparece.

—Hola— Dándole un beso— nos vamos— mirando a Dan.

—Hola— Dijo parándose—Bueno Dan fue un placer conocerte— yéndose.

—Sí lo mismo digo— Se levanto y se fue por el lado contrario.

—_Runo_— mientras se dirigía a un complejo de apartamentos.

* * *

><p>En un apartamento cercano al parque, una peli azul dormía plácidamente en la cama, revolviéndose en ella, abrió sus ojos, se estiro y se levanto de la cama, salió a la sala y vio a Shun acostado en el sofá, moviéndose constantemente buscando una buena posición en el sofá, runo evitaba reírse, se fue a la cocina y preparo unas tostadas y una que otra cosa.<p>

Por otra parte Shun en el proceso de buscar una mejor posición se cayó del sofá.

— ¡Pero qué!— Dijo al abrir los ojos e impactarse con el suelo—Au— Parándose.

—Oye Dormilón ven a desayunar— Viéndolo.

— Ah— yendo hacia la cocina— Wao— Viendo el desayuno— Gracias— Con una sonrisa.

—No es nada— Sentándose— Siéntate y disfruta el desayuno.

— Claro— Sentándose.

Después de desayunar empezó un pequeña pelea por quien lavaría los platos.

—Vamos Runo déjamelo a mí— le decía agarrando un plato.

— No te preocupes, anda a bañarte— quitándole el plato.

—Dices que estoy sucio— fingiendo estar ofendido

—Sí, estás sucio— viéndolo aguantándose la risa.

—Ósea que necesito un baño— levantando una ceja y acercándose a ella.

—Si y un bien largo— con una sonrisa.

— Y… por qué no me das tu uno— Con una sonrisa de orea a oreja.

—Desde cuando eres tan pervertido— de manera acusadora.

— Yo pervertido, solo digo que como necesito un baño me lo des tú— levantando los hombros.

—Anda a bañarte— con un tono maternal.

—Si mama— haciendo un saludo militar.

— Y luego te cepillas los dientes— con voz militar.

—Claro— entrando al baño.

Después de unos 15 minutos Shun salió con una toalla cubriéndolo, su cabello y todo su cuerpo mojado, Runo no puedo evitar quedarse viéndolo y morderse los labios, Shun por otro lado miraba hacia abajo acomodándose la toalla, subió la mirada, viendo como Runo lo miraba y le sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Runo se Ruborizo y desvió la mirada.

—Si quieres puedes ducharte— con su sonrisa.

—C-Claro— tartamudeando y entrando al baño.

— En seguida te traigo algo de ropa— entrando al cuarto.

—Si— desde el baño.

A los pocos minutos suena el timbre, Shun sale del cuarto con solo un pantalón puesto. Abre la puerta y…

— ¡¿Dan?— dijo sorprendido al verlo parado en la puerta— Q-que, Como…—No podía decir nada.

—Yo… venía a— se queda callado al ver a Runo saliendo del baño de Shun

—Oye Shun, y la — ve a Dan— Ropa— lo ve impactada— Dan— en susurro.

Los ojos de Dan expresaban odio, estaba molesto.

—¡Runo!— viéndolos con odio— engañas a Alice… con !Runo!— apretando los puños.

—Dan no es lo que crees— Dan lo interrumpe

— Lo que creo— se ríe— lo que creo, a ver Shun que es lo que creo— poniéndose a la defensiva y entrando al apartamento— Que te revuelcas con ella y Alice en quien sabe donde…. O te cansaste de acostarte con Alice y ahora se la metes a Runo— con arrogancia

—Dan no hables así de Alice y mucho menos de Runo— con una mirada seria.

—Por favor y tu Runo— mirándola— me das asco… con el— señalando a Shun— Que te paso Runo creí que tenias buen gusto— con tono burlón

—Tú de qué puedes hablar— viéndolo— tú no puedes hablar, desperdiciaste tu oportunidad y que si me "revuelco"— imitando su tono de voz— con Shun… te recuerdo Dan que tu y yo terminamos… y no por muy buenos términos— con una mirada fría.

—Saben algo… me venía a disculpar contigo Shun, no debí de hablarte así… pero, ya veo que no debí haber venido y lamento haberlos "Interrumpido"— dándose la vuelta— Fue un "Placer" volver a verte… Runo— cerrando la puerta

—Runo yo— lo interrumpió.

—Déjalo así Shun— con la mirada baja— me podrías dar la ropa— Shun se levanto y fue a buscarle la ropa.

Por otro lado Dan estaba molesto, dolido pero más Dolido. Shun su mejor amigo o bueno su ex–mejor amigo y su ex-novia.

—Aahh maldita sea— golpeando un cubo de basura— ¿Por qué?— dándole otra patada— Por… ¿Por qué?— sentándose en una banca tratando de no llorar.


	4. Arrepentimiento ( Especial )

Este capítulo se los dedico a los que pasaron el Día de San Valentín Solos. A los que aun no tienen pareja o cometieron algo estúpido y las perdieron y...

Natsuki: Si Blah blah blah foreveralone Al capitulo ya

¬¬ DEJAME! Estaba inspirada. u.u

Natsuki: y lo dice la persona que paso sal valentin SOLAAAA!

^^ No la pase sola

Natsuki: Con quien? Dime

^^ Nop... Les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

_Unas veces Cálido, Otras veces Frío, el mes de Febrero siempre traía sorpresas._

Un joven castaño caminaba por las calles de la ciudad.

_La principal festividad; por así decirlo, del mes de febrero era…_

—_El día de San Valentín_— Pensaba dan con ironía mientras caminaba viendo las tiendas adornadas y vendiendo cosas sobre ese tema— San Valentín— dijo en vos alta casi escupiendo las palabras.

_San Valentín, podría decir que es la festividad que le da cierta importancia al mes de Febrero._

—Oiga señor— Le hablo un hombre que atedia una de las tiendas— que le parece un oso de peluche para regalar a su novia—Mientras seguía a Dan ya que este lo ignoraba— o quizás para que "esa" persona lo perdone— Dan se detuvo y se volteo.

—Perdonar— rio con arrogancia— con un oso no me perdonaría— viéndolo— ni yo a ella— dicho esto se volteo.

—Que importa— insistiendo— lo que importa es el detalle, ella vera que te arrepientes — Dan se volvió a voltear.

—Ella jamás me perdonara— se puso enfrente el hombre—Ni yo… a ella— se volteo y se fue hacia el parque.

La caminata de Dan parecía como si estuviese en un video antiguo, con la música de fondo más triste, las parejas felices recibiendo regalos, por todos lados habían personas regalándose algo, abrazándose, besándose, Novios, parejas ya casada y otras que solo esperan el día para casarse, hasta amigos felicitándose entre sí. Dan era el único sentado en una banca sin alguien que lo acompañase.

— Runo— susurro con tristeza mientras llevaba sus manos al rostro— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que nos paso?— algunas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas— ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?— de repente sintió unas pequeñas manos tomándolo por las mejillas.

—Le pasa algo señor— pregunto una dulce niña de cabellos azules y ojos verdes.

— ¿Runo?—confundido viendo a la pequeña.

—Lo Siento señor— Dijo la pequeña riéndose— Mi nombre es Valentina— retirando sus manos de las mejillas de Dan y poniéndoselas atrás

— ¿Valentina?— confundido.

—Aja Pero todos me dicen Vale— Dijo con una sonrisa— Y dígame señor ¿Por que lloraba?—

— ¿Yo? Yo no lloraba— Mintiendo.

—No me mientas Dan— Sonriendo— Se cuando las personas mienten— Dan se sorprendió un poco.

— ¿Como sabes mi nombre?— aun mas confundido

—Se muchas cosas Dan— Con una sonrisa, a Dan le incomodaba un poco la sonrisa— Se que desde hace casi un año estas en una depresión que solo "esa" persona curara— sentándose a su lado— Veras Dan Tu vida desde pequeño ha sido muy sola… ¿Verdad?— viéndolo

—Si— hizo una pausa— ¿Quién eres?—Pregunto.

— Ay Dan ya te lo dije mi nombre es Valentina pero dime Vale— viendo hacia una pareja que choco— Un día chocaste así con una chica… ¿verdad?— mientras lo señalaba.

—Si— viéndolos— La verdad es que si— recordando.

— Y si mal no recuerdo o mejor dicho recuerdas, era el mismo día— volteándolo a ver— 14 de—

— Febrero— susurro distante.

— Estabas en una total depresión— viendo a la pareja una vez más— hasta que la conociste, se vieron a los ojos y casualmente cuando te caíste "alguien" dejo caer una pequeña rosa de color azul y tú la tomaste—

— Si— dan solo podía decir que sí.

— Ella te miro y se sonrojo, pensó que era para ella y tu como buen caballero se la diste diciendo—

—Te regalo esta rosa azul, tan bella y exótica como tu hermoso cabello azul—

— La chica se echo a reír y tú le dijiste—

—Mis rimas no son buenas lo sé, pero si tú me dejas contigo yo podre aprender—

— Después de esto te presentaste, ella hizo lo mismo y pasaron San Valentín juntos—

—Si— suspirando nostálgico

— Desde ese día tu depresión se esfumo dejando paso al amor entrar en tu corazón—Dan no respondió, se quedo callado recordando ese San Valentín

— Te diré algo Dan, cuando uno ama a una persona de verdad, no habrá nada ni nadie que los podrá separar solo Tu o ella eso decidirán pero solo cuando los dos en acuerdo estén ni más ni menos los dos deberán de entender— Dan se quedo pensativo y a los minutos respondió.

— ¿Quien eres?—viéndola a los ojos— llegas aquí y me cuentas lo más importante de mi vida y apenas tienes 6 años— La chica sonrió

—En serio Dan— parándose— lo más importante— viéndolo

—Si— sin pensarlo— lo mas…. Importante— analizando lo que dijo.

—Feliz Día de san Valentín Dan— dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se despidió— Que tengas un buen día Daniel— despidiéndose con la mano mientras se perdía en el parque.

—Lo más importante—Dan suspiro y vio a el piso donde hace unos segundos estaba la pequeña parada— Una rosa azul— sujetándola y viéndola detalladamente— Lo más importante— volvió a decirlo, sonrió- por primera vez en esos últimos meses- una sonrisa verdadera, cálida algo ¿Amorosa? Se levanto y paso por la tienda de aquel hombre que le había hablado.

—Disculpe— hablo el hombre mientras veía a Dan entrar a su tienda— ¿desea algo?— Sonriendo

—Volver a estar con ella— dijo en susurro y sin pensarlo, el hombre sonrió y le acercó un gran oso sosteniendo un corazón, Dan se le quedo mirando al oso de peluche y lo tomo entre sus manos— Me lo llevo, también quiero una pequeña tarjeta— el hombre le entrego una pequeña tarjeta sin nada escrito, dan pago.

Ya afuera de la tienda Dan tomo un bolígrafo y escribió una pequeña nota.

Fue a una floristería y pago por un ramo de rosas azules, que junto al oso las envió, gracias a julie logro dar con la dirección de "esa" persona así que sabía el lugar en donde enviarlas.

* * *

><p>En una pequeña casa, dos personas estaban hablando y a la vez riéndose, estaban cenando, algo típico en las parejas en esa fecha. Al cabo de algunas horas tocaron el Timbre y un joven pelinegro salió a ver.<p>

—Paquete para la señorita Runo Misaki— dijo un repartidor co un gran ramo de rosas azules.

—Yo lo tomare— Dijo firmando la hoja y el repartidor le entrego el ramo de rosas y el peluche—Runo me estas engañando— Dijo con una sonrisa y de forma burlona.

— ¿Qué?— Volteándose y viendo las rosas y el peluche— Dan— en un susurro casi inaudible— ¿Quien te las dio Shun?— tomando las rosas y el peluche.

—No sé un repartidor las dejó— viéndola.

—Hm— leyendo la nota.

"Te envió estas rosa y este oso como una pequeña disculpa, Mi actitud fue mal y mi palabra estúpida"

"_Mis rimas no son buenas lo sé, pero si tú me dejas (algún día) contigo aprenderé"_

—Dan— susurro.

—Pasa algo—

—No, nada— trato de sacar un sonrisa— que tal si las ponemos en agua para no desperdiciarla o estás celoso.

—Yo… jamás— Tomándola de la cintura— Ahora aprovechemos la noche ¿qué tal?— Sonriendo.

—Claro— Dicho esto subieron al segundo piso.

* * *

><p>Fin del Cuarto Capitulo ^^<p> 


	5. Choque

**Capitulo 5. **

_Finales de febrero…_

Una semana había pasado desde que Runo había recibido las flores de Dan y estas extrañamente no se habían marchitado del todo, Runo las observaba cada día desde que se las regalo.

Shun algo celoso la miraba, miraba como cada vez que veía las flores runo sonreía como él nunca había podido hacer.

— ¿No deberías de botarlas?— dijo Shun observándola.

— ¿por qué debería? Aun están hermosas— dijo Runo con una sonrisa.

—Pero están marchitas—insistió.

—Están bien Shun.

—Bien.

Runo se dirigió a él con una sonrisa, se sentó en sus piernas y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, Shun sonrió, runo se levanto y fue hasta la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.

El ambiente en su casa siempre era feliz, Shun siempre la trataba bien y le hacía sacar una sonrisa.

.

.

* * *

><p>Una sensación de pesadez y cansancio se podía notar al entrar al apartamento…<p>

Dan estaba acostado en la cama, viendo al techo, pensando en cómo estaba su vida ahora y pensando como seria la vida de Runo.

—_Seguro debe de estar con Shun, por lo que me dijo Julie, debe de estar muy feliz con el_— parándose de la cama yendo hacia el baño— _¿habrá recibido las flores?—_ bañándose.

A los minutos salió, se vistió, empaco sus cosas y dejo el apartamento, pidió un taxi y este lo dejo en una estación de tren.

* * *

><p>Shun caminaba por las calles, viendo los puestos de comida que habían cerca, su vista se fijo en un pequeño puesto donde vendían dulces al otro lado de la calle y pudo notar una cabellera anaranjada que él conocía perfectamente.<p>

—Alice— dijo para sí mismo, se dirigió al puesto sin percatarse de los autos que pasaban por la carretera, Alice noto cuando cruzaba y Shun vio que lo estaba viendo, ambos sonrieron pero la sonrisa de Alice cambio cuando un auto golpeo a Shun por un costado -no tan fuerte- cayendo al piso.

— ¡Shun!— grito y salió del puesto acercándose a él— ¿Shun estas bien?— moviéndolo— ¡Shun!— Shun abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Alice—dicho esto se desmayó.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dan caminaba hacia afuera de la estación en que hace pocos minutos el tren lo había dejado, con una chaqueta negra, camisa blanca y pantalones del mismo color que la chaqueta, las manos en los bolsillos con un cigarrillo en su boca, el cabello despeinado y una mirada perdida.<p>

Levanto su mano derecha pidiendo un taxi, un auto blanco con detalles verdes se detuvo enfrente de él, entro al auto y le indico al taxista hacia donde se dirigía.

El taxi lo dejo enfrente de un departamento, subió al tercer piso, introdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura abriendo la puerta y entro.

.

.

* * *

><p>Shun despertó en una hermosa habitación, estaba acotado en una cama de sabanas blancas y un hermoso ventanal, en eso se abrió la puerta y Alice entro.<p>

—Veo que ya despertaste— dijo Alice sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Si— dijo sentándose— ¡Auch!—se toco la frente y noto una pequeña herida, sus dedos tenían algo de sangre.

—Te lastimaste un poco la cara y no se rompió ninguna costilla así que estas bien, con unos moretones y un poco de dolor por el golpe, pero bien— dijo pasándole un pañuelo.

—Gracias— sonriendo— no sabía que estabas en la ciudad— Tomando el pañuelo y limpiándose la sangre.

—Llegue hace unos días—Dijo sonriendo.

—Veo que tienes un puesto de dulces— añadió con curiosidad Shun.

— Es de una amiga necesitaba un poco de dinero y le dije que si podía trabajar solo por hoy.

—¿Necesitas dinero?—

—Emm… bueno llegue a esta ciudad hace unos días… aun no tengo trabajo.

—Oh… Bien.

— Y… ¿cómo te va en tu vida de soltero?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Jejeje no, no estoy soltero pero me va bien.

—Oohh y quien es la afortunada.

—Pues es… Runo.

—Runo— un poco sorprendida.

—Sí.

—Wao.

—Si— sonriendo.

—Felicidades.

—Oh gracias y tu estas soltera o sigues con Baron.

—Pues estoy soltera.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, termine con Baron.

—Oh Bueno.

—Bueno ire a preparar algo… ¿quieres algo de comer?

—Cualquier cosa que me des por mi estará bien.

Alice sonrió y salió de la habitación.

—Alice— dijo para sí mismo— _hace mucho que no te veía_…

.

—_Shun_…_espero que con ella… seas feliz_— pensó Alice con tristeza.

.

.

* * *

><p>Runo caminaba por las calles observando todo a su alrededor con una sonrisa, al llegar a un rayado (Paso de peatones) diviso una figura familiar al mirar al edificio del frente.<p>

—Dan— susurró mientras lo miraba.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Miradas

**Capitulo 6. **

_Eran las 6 de la tarde, el ambiente ser torno un poco frió las luces de la calle comenzaron a encenderse y el cielo se pinto de varios colores…_

Shun y Alice conversaban alegremente mientras tomaban un poco de café.

—Me alegra oír eso— dijo Shun con una sonrisa.

—Y a mí me alegra recordarlo— riendo.

—Hermosa— mirándola.

— ¿Eh?

—Tu risa… es… hermosa.

—Oh… gracias— sonríe.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Runo caminaba por las calles con una mirada dulce mirando el cielo, se detuvo en un rayado esperando a que la luz cambiase a verde, miro al cielo pero un edificio le tapo la vista, Sin dejar de sonreír bajo un poco su mirada y vio la figura de un Hombre Castaño, con los ojos de color rojo con una mirada seria y un cigarrillo en su boca mirando el cielo desde su ventana.

—Dan— Runo dio unos pasos hacia atrás y pisó una rama, el crujido de la rama llego a los oídos de Dan y este bajo su mirada.

—Runo— susurro viéndola.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alice guardo las tazas de café y las demás cosas. Shun observaba cada movimiento que hacía, Alice se percató de la mirada de Shun y sonrió.

— ¿Quieres Ir a cenar?— pregunto Shun sin dejar de mirarla.

— Claro— Sonriendo.

—Muy bien— se levanto de la mesa, Alice tomo su chaqueta y salieron del departamento.

— ¿Y Runo?— pregunto mientras caminaba.

—Después del incidente con Dan… nosotros empezamos a salir— cruzando la calle— No sabemos nada de él, Ella empezó a trabajar en una Revista, empezamos a vivir juntos y pues… ya llevamos 4 meses de novios —

— Y desde hace 4 meses que no vemos a Dan— dijo Alice con algo de tristeza— extraño los días en que estábamos todos juntos.

—Yo también los extraño— dijo mirándola— al menos pude ver a uno de ustedes — sonriendo.

— Digo lo mismo… aunque vi a Julie el mes pasado.

— ¿En serio? Y… ¿Cómo esta?

—Muy bien, me dijo que había hablando con Dan… esta mas… alto, sus rasgos eran más… um… serios— recordando lo que le dijo.

—Oh—

— Y cuéntame de ti… ¿Qué has hecho en estos últimos meses?

—Después de graduarnos…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Varias horas habían pasado desde que se había instalado en su nuevo departamento, después de tomar un baño se puso unos pantalones y caminó hacia la ventana, tomó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y lo puso en su boca.

Miró al cielo, tomó aire, se saco el cigarrillo de la boca y botó el humo, repitió este proceso varias veces hasta que escucho un pequeño ruido, nada en especial pero llamo su atención.

Bajo la mirada en dirección a la acera del frente y la vio.

—Runo….

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Shun y Alice estaban en el restaurante ya habían ordenado y estaban esperando la comida.

Shun tomaba la mano de Alice con delicadeza mientras lo miraba.

—Me alegra volver a verte Shun— dijo Alice sonriendo.

— A mí también me alegra volver a verte— contesto de igual forma, en eso el mesero llega.

Separaron rápidamente sus manos… _Sintiendo cierto vacío_… El mesero sirve los platos en la mesa.

—Disfruten su comida— dijo esto y luego se marcho.

—Gracias— dijeron al unisonó y comenzaron a comer.

Un Plato Simple, Pescado acompañado con algo de ensalada y un poco de Vino. Alice llevó un trozo de pescado a su boca, masticándolo levemente.

Shun sonreía al mirarla.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ambos inmóviles, sin dejarse de ver, respirando lentamente y con el corazón palpitando con gran velocidad y fuerza.

Dan dejó caer su cigarrillo abriendo la boca levemente mirando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Runo impactada miró el rostro de Dan, sus hombros… Su pecho que se encontraba al descubierto.

Dan no dejaba de mirar sus ojos, su nariz…. Su boca.

Runo caminó por el rayado sin dejar de mirar a Dan….

—Dan— susurró de nuevo.

Un auto a gran velocidad; con la música a todo volumen y un conductor notablemente ebrio, iba por el carril por el que Runo se encontraba, sin tiempo para frenar impactó el cuerpo de runo…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Shun sujetaba de nuevo la mano de Alice mientras esta apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Shun.

—Ahora ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunto Alice.

—A donde quieras ir— respondió Shun.

—Mmm…Al departamento— bostezando.

—Muy bien iremos al departamento— caminando en dirección al departamento.

.

Alice y Shun estaban en la puerta del departamento.

—Gracias por la cena— agradeció Alice.

—No es nada, Cuando quieras Alice— Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente—Adiós— dándose la vuelta.

—Espera…

— ¿Si?— la mira.

—Etto… ¿quieres quedarte?

—Oh…Claro— dicho esto entraron ambos a la casa.

Alice se sentó en el sofá y Shun al lado de ella

—Bueno— dijo Shun. Alice lo miro y lo tomo del rostro mirándolo a los ojos— Alice…

Alice lo besó de una manera apasionada a lo que Shun correspondió abrazándola por la cintura.

—Shun yo…

—Shhhh — la callo para luego volver a besarla.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Los Ojos de Dan vieron todo en cámara lenta…

El frente del auto golpeó a Runo por un costado, la cabeza de runo golpeó el frente del auto, rebotando y cayendo al suelo abruptamente.

—R-Runo— dijo en voz baja.

El cuerpo de Runo yacía inmóvil en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre y con la cabeza mirando al lado izquierdo aun mirando a Dan…

— ¡RUNO!— grito con desesperación para luego abrir la puerta del departamento y bajar las escaleras veloz mente, saliendo a la calle.

Se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo de runo y lo tomo en sus manos. Runo tenía los ojos cerrados para cuando llego.

— ¡Runo! Runo por favor ¡respóndeme! —tomándole el rostro.

Los ojos de runo se abrieron y sonrió débilmente.

—Dan…

.

* * *

><p>Y termino :D<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

._. Mentira.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dan sujetaba el cuerpo de runo con algunas lagrimas en su rostro.

—Runo—decía mirándola— Runo estarás bien… ¿sí?— evitando llorar pero sus lágrimas escapaban y recorrían sus mejillas.

—D-Dan—murmuró.

—No hables— la gente de alrededor los miraban— ¿Que hacen allí mirando?... ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!— a los segundos las sirenas de las ambulancias se oían a lo lejos.

—Dan— susurra mientras la ambulancia se estaciona al lado de ellos—g-gracias— los paramédicos bajaron y la montaron en una camilla.

— ¿Eh?— dijo sorprendiéndose un poco y entrando a la ambulancia.

—Las flores— dijo cerrando sus ojos de nuevo.

—Runo— no se movía— RUNO— la ambulancia acelero a toda prisa perdiéndose en las calles de la ciudad…


End file.
